Dante The Fallen Angel Saga Part 1 The Fall
by Dante The Fallen Angel
Summary: Two years after DevilMayCry4,In a world where evil corrupts the soul one man has started a war between the underworld and himself but now they have gone too far and have taken away the one thing he loves, Pure Vengence destroys us all.


Dante :The Fall Chapter 1. (Intro)  
Dallas,Texas...3 am.April 21st, 2003 (30 seconds to mars - 93 million miles playing in the background)  
Lightning crashes lighting up the pitch black city due to a blackout, A motorcycle comes racing down a dark modern alley. The rider stops the bike behind a dumpster near the end of the alley and swings his leg over getting off of the bike. The rider standing 5"11 slowly pulls off the helmet and lays it on the ground as he turns his head sideways trying to get his neck to pop, his long silver hair sliding back and forth over his eyes everytime he jerks his head to the side cracking his neck. He turns off the bike and starts walking down the alleyway, his long black boots splashing water from the soaked ground. His long blood red trench coat moves freely with him as he walks and the coat tail slowly getting drenched everytime he steps into a puddle. He reaches a ladder and begins to climb up to the roof of a very old and manic 5 story wharehouse as lightning crashes in the background once more.  
Meanwhile halfway across town two dark figures stand ontop of a large skyscraper with green lights running up each of its corners. One of the dark figures standing 5"9 wears a black zipper sweater with no shirt and dark blue jeans with a silver chain attached to them, his long black hair stretches down to his lower backside and in the front it covers his cold blue eyes then parts and moves down his chest to his waist line. The other dark figure is wearing a long black cloak which covers 90 of him to where all you can see is his nose and his mouth and the cold paleness of his skin. "You know what to do...", says the cloaked figure in a soft but evil way. "Yes..." says the other dark figure as he steps off the roof of the skyscraper dropping fast to the ground, as he falls his long hair blowing striaght up and his sweater rapidly blowing with the wind and an evil calm look on his face as he falls 58 stories down! The dark man hits the ground with barely a sound then quickly jumps forward and begins running so fast most people dont see him as he heads in the direction of the wharehouse, the cloaked figure bears an evil grin as more lightning flashes behind him.  
Back at the wharehouse the rider reaches the top and sighs seeing his door cracked open, he slowly reaches his right hand up towards the back of his head and firmly grips the handle of his sword and pulls it out to the side of him as the sword flickers with electricity. He opens his eyes and slowly opens his door the rest of the way and peeks inside seeing a bunch of candles lite. The power returns to the city as each city grid comes back online one by one followed by the rider's apartment on the roof of the wharehouse which distracts him as a shadow moves in the back of his place. He quickly moves his eyes in the direction that the shadow moved to "hm...", he slowly holds his sword up gripping tighter as he slowly and quietly moves through the entrance hallway of his place. He looks down and sees the shadow peering out from the corner, he raises his sword up some..along with his upper body building tension as he gets ready to strike the figure who sounds like they are medling into stuff of his. He lunges himself around the corner "...ahhhh...", he lets himself go losing the tension and lowers his sword down to his side.  
" Well Mr.Dante...is this how you treat all of your guests?", says a young woman with long beautiful blonde hair wearing leather pants that laces up the back and a leather top that splits down the middle in the front as she turns and looks at Dante." No just strange women that break into my place.." he says in a cocky sarcastic way, "Trish what the hell are you doing in the closet?", he says leaning his sword up against the wall. " I'm looking...! for my leather boots the ones that lace up in the back", she says in a snappy tone. Dante lays his head on his right hand and shakes his head as he walks over to the living room "Don't you have enough shoes as it is...", he says while waving his arms in the air and pacing around. "So...", she sticks her tongue out at him, "besides I like these shoes...". She finishes as she holds up the boots she was looking for, then she closes the closet door. Dante tilts his head as he walks to the front door to close it " Lair...you love all your shoes and you know it...I mean woman I could buy a pair of shoes for you as a present and you would love me long time...", he says as he locks the door. " No i would love you just till tomorrow" she says as she smirks at him then she takes a seat at the kitchen table and stares out the window.  
Dante sits down on the table next to Trish and slides up and behind her putting her between his legs as he softly slides his hands around her waist and gently rests his head on her shoulder. "You got scared by the storm again didn't you?", he says softly. she shakes her head slowly while biting her bottom lip "mmhmm...", she mutters in a sweet voice. " okay then..." he gently picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed softly, "you can stay here I will protect you...", he says gently brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling a bit.  
He takes off his coat, boots, and shirt, and leaves on just his pants as he she undresses and slides on his black T-shirt. He lays beside her and holds her in his arms but she pushes him on his back and straddles him "How much do you love me?", she smiles like she has something up her sleeve. "Just a little not very much" Dante says with a half cocked smile, "ohhhh really..." she says as she smacks Dante on the arms and pinches his side. Dante squirms "Okay Ok!...you win...I love you...alot...", his eyes become soft as he rolls her on her back and gently lays on top of her and begins to kiss her softly as he gently grabs her hand. "I love you and...I'm pregnant..", she whispers as they make love while its still storming outside.

Chapter 2. Bad Dreams.  
In a field full of beautiful flowers a hauntingly beautiful woman stands on a hill top next to large tree, Dante walks up to her with a sadness in his eyes. "..M...m...mother...", he reaches out his hand and she holds it softly "Yes Dante, my son...". There is a pain in her eyes as Dante looks down and his eyes widen as he sees blood spreading out from her stomach, a scared look overwhelms Dante as he stands there helpless. "Goodbye my son"  
she says softly as a sword peirces through her belly and slides back out, A shadow appears behind her and throws her up agaisnt the tree as she disappears. In an instant the world becoms a black void leaving Dante in darkness,  
He looks around franticly then out of nowhere a sword stabs him in the chest as his arch enemy Mundus appears holding the sword and Dante's mother's head.  
Dante raises up out of bed to the sound of lightning, waking up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Trish wakes up and sees Dante trembling with a horrified look on his face, "Are you ok hunny...?". Dante looks down while gripping his mothers necklace tight "I'm fine...just a bad dream...go back to sleep", he gets up and looks at the clock "hmmm...5 in the morning.."he rubs his eyes to get the sleepyness out of them and walks to the bathroom which is near the front door of his place as Trish lays back down. Dante zips up his pants and flushes the toilet then walks to the sink and turn on the faucet and places his head under the water, the front door locks begin to turn and unlock. Dante grabs a towel and wipes his face off but stops suddenly and leans back looking out of the bathroom seeing his front door wide open, he can see the rain hitting the gravel on the rooftop and remembers closing and locking the door. He throws the towel down on the floor and walks out to the living room "Trish...?", he pauses seeing the dark figure holding Trish with a sword up against her neck. Dante clinches his teeth and with his lightning speed he charges at the dark figure and dives at them, as he reaches them the image of them explodes into a black substance as Dante flies right through them and smashes through the living room window. Dante falls 5 stories up, his side slams into a railing flipping him till he slams into the ground on his stomach. "Gah..." Dante spits out blood as he looks down the alley in front of him at a blurred object, he opens his other eye and wipes the water out of his eyes from the rain and stands up. His eyes narrow seeing the dark figure and his hostage, "Merick?...What the hell!". He says in a disgruntal voice as he takes one quick step foreward but then stops as he is surrounded by six soldier demons.  
Each demon symetrically surrounds Dante, "Damn...", he realizes all his weapons are upstairs and these guys mean business! The big fat demon to the left of Dante swings a gaint spiked ball on a chain round n' round just before slamming the ball into Dante's left knee breaking it as he falls down on one knee "Argh...". Dante looks up to see the skinney pale looking demon raises his knee up to dante's chin nailing Dante up in the air and knocking him backwards in the air, A butchy looking demon jumps up and grabs Dante by the face as Dante gives out a muffled oh shit sound. The demon slams Dante's head into the concrete cracking it, the demon steps back as Dante sits up holding the back of his head "eaygah...ouch". He stands up rubbing the back of his head and grabs his left leg and rebreaks the bone putting it back in place then raises his arm pointing out to Merick "your...Last..." suddenly one of the demons unsheathes it's sword and slices up chopping off Dante's left arm! Dante's eyes widen as he watches his own arm falling to the ground(all slow motion like) as he screams out in pain "Ahhhhhhh!...". Alot of blood shoots out from his left arm just before he grabs whats left which is just above his elbow, Dante grits his teeth and he drops down to his knees while Merick grins "Hahaha...you've gotten soft Dante..." he says in a demented snickering. "If you keep this up I think I will just go have some fun with your girl here" laughs sadisticly as the demons close in on Dante. Dante jerks his head up quickly, his eyes glowing an evil red as he stands up and grabs the fat demon by the throat and just stares at Merick. His nails grow to an inch long piercing into the demon's neck as Dante lifts the 300 pound demon off of it's feet and throws the demon into the wall of the building as it explodes into dust.  
The cloaked figure begins walking down the long streched alleyway towards them, A demon jumps at Dante and punches him in the face but Dante doesn't move or blink he just keeps staring at Merick who is still grining. Dante grabs the hand of the demon and twists it backwards breaking it's hand then he raises his leg quickly and slams it down on the demon's knee breaking it. Dante does a sideflip catching the demon's head with his foot in mid-air as the demon flies and gets peirced by a broken pipe, Dante lands on his feet just as the big demon swings his spike ball again at Dante. He raises his only arm and catches the chain of the spike ball and pulls the demon towards him as he swings his foot in the path of the demon. The demon's head smacks right into Dante's foot making it flip backwards onto the ground, Rips the chain out of the demon's hand and slams it back into it's face turning the demon into dust. He whips the ball sideways clipping a few of the demons but suddenly a demon runs a spear through his chest as blood flies out of Dante's mouth "gah...". Dante grabs the end of the spear and tries to pull it out but the demon pulls it back in, they both struggle for a bit fighting on which way the spear goes. "Fucker let go!", Dante back kicks up snapping the spear in two as the the demon falls backwards. Dante spins and yanks out the spear and chunks it behind him nailing a demon in the forehead as it explodes into dust getting alittle of it on his shoulder. Dante turns his head to the right a blows the dust off of his shoulder then turns and stares down Merick. he goes to take a step when suddenly an arm appears and wraps around Dante's neck gripping him into a chokehold. The cloaked figure pulls out a dagger and begins madly stabbing Dante's chest so fast that it looks like 8 arms are stabbing him.  
With each blow Dante's eyes widen an his pupils dilate as the cloaked figure makes sushi out of his chest. The cloaked figure throws down the dagger and pulls out a wicked looking katana and drives it through the back of Dante and out of his chest. A pool of blood sprays like a black mist out of Dante's body as the evil man pulls his sword out slowly, Dante's back arches up as the immense amount of blood loss has finally taken its toll. Dante falls face first on the ground with a high pitched buzzing sound in his head, his pupils now dilated white as he lays there on the ground. The cloaked figure walks to Merick as Dante's blood spills out on the ground, the man grabs Trish as Dante twitchingly raises his head up to see them. The man pushes Merick out of the way making Trish stumble towards Dante as he reahces out his hand to her "Tri...sh...". the man's eyes glow white as thriwls his sword sideways then stabs it right into Trish's back, the sword runs through her stomach and up out of her chest.  
"NOOOOOOooooo!" Dante screams out as he watches helplessly as Trish drops to the her knees and holds her hand out "D...Dante..."then she falls on her back. Dante uses his right arm to drag himself across the ground to get to Trish. He sits up on his knees and gently puts his hand behind her shoulders and slowly raises her up as more blood runs out of his body from the stress of lifting. "Trish..." he looks at her with worried eyes as blood runs down his mouth, Trish slowly opens her eyes and looks at Dante. "Hey baby..." he says softly just before turning his head away to chough out blood, he looks back at her "Heh..I'm all fucked up...". She gently places her head on the side of his face and quietly says "It's okay to be scared...its human...just like I wanted...to be" he cuts in "Don't talk...like that...your gonna be, just fine". She tries to speak again but she is slipping away "Shhh just rest..." Dante mutters knowing its the end as his eyes begin to tear up. "I...I Lov.." she dies as her hand slowly falls to the ground(a soft sad paino tune playing in the background), Dante shakes her "Trish...Trish...no.  
Anger , rage and sadness overwhelm him as his head begins to twitch up and down slightly. His eyes begin to burn with rage as he softly says " You...you just wanted leave all this behind and raise a family in the country...but I...I didn't listen...I...was afraid...of raising a child in this world...I didnt, want to lose you". Dante gently lays her head down on the ground and slowly stands up in a crouched stance, his hand bleeding from his finger nails stabbing into his hand as he clinches his fist tighter. His ears begin grow to a point as his nails get even longer and stab further into his hand, his fangs grow out as his eyes glow an eerie white. His body flickers with electricty as an evil aura overcomes him as he Devil Triggers and screams haunghtingly "Ahhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!". He charges at the cloaked figure but the man sidesteps and stabs Dante in the gut, Dante digs his nails into the shoulder of the man then knocks off his hood and blood fills Dante's eyes turning a dark red as he sees his very own brother Vergil back from the grave. Vergil pulls the sword out Dante's body then wacks him in the face with the handle knocking Dante on his back, Merick walks over to Dante and kneels down next to him. "Bury her...near a tree..." Dante whispers and Merick just nods then walks over to the building and punches a hole in the wall. Vergil stands over Dante, his eyes glowing red as he raises his foot and slams it down on Dante's face knocking him out. In the darkness a heartbeat and high pitched camera flashing sound goes off in his head as a residual image of Trish laying in her own blood flashes in his mind, it does it one more time just before the sound of a person going flatline then everything goes quiet and black.

Next :Chapter 3. Damaged 


End file.
